Control gates are commonly known for regulating the flow and level of water in water channels especially for irrigation. Control gates are typically of the vertical slide type e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,709; the radial control type e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,230; or the swing down type e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,147. Such gates have proved popular but require large motors or complex actuating devices to lift the gates against the weigh of water, the flow of the water or the weight of the gate.